blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Takoto
Welcome Hi, welcome to BlazBlue Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Rachel Alucard page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 15:33, 2010 April 4 Vandalism Hello there! Seeing as you are an administrator, I believe I should inform you of User: RanmaJoel. He 'repeatedly' vandalized the BlazBlue page, which I should have fixed. I apologize. :Thanks for informing me! ~~Takoto 19:09, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Bonjour. Are you the only admin, here? Because I seriously think we need more. Judge Balthier 21:21, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :Well there isn't actually much vandalism, spam or anything, and there are hardly any active users. The only thing an admin can do differently to a regular user I believe is block users, block IPs and move pages. So... right now there isn't much call for anymore admins. xD ~~Takoto 21:22, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Hazama's Themes yeah i guess youtube doesn't count lol well my apolagies if you wish i'll remove them till the console release of Continuum Shift :Nah, leave them there unless someone says they're fake or something. ~~Takoto 21:37, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Blazblue Material Collection Info Here is some info from the BB material collection book. Don't know if some should be shown or not so leaving it up to you to review it http://boards.ign.com/blazeblue/b24305/185028878/p1/?2 :Thanks a lot for linking it, I'll add some of the information to the characters pages soon. ~~Takoto 19:02, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Rich Text Editing Is your RTE enabled? If it is, I would disable, because it makes for easier edits. Judge Balthier 16:34, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not sure if I am using the Rich Text Editor. I just use the basic one that you get automatically. Not the one where you open up the editor and can see thumbnails of the images, the one's where images are still listed as file:example.png. ~~Takoto 17:32, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Blazblue: Gallery I was thinking about uploading those illustrations in the Gallery section. I already have 1 picture uploaded. It might take awhile to find them all because there's a lot of illustrations. Au revoir. Judge Balthier 03:10, May 4, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: Here's a decent amount of illustrations/concept artwork: http://www.giantbomb.com/blazblue-calamity-trigger/61-21768/screenshots/52-105428/blazb02/51-941041/ Judge Balthier 03:24, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :I've been thinking about that myself, although having all those images in their gallery on their page (as there are so many images) might cause loading problems for people using slower connections or dial up. A while ago I started making image categories for everyone (albeit haven't finished making all the categories), for example here, with Jin's images, maybe we could upload them, put them into the categories, then under the gallery section on the characters page, have a link to the character's image category? :It would mean, if someone wanted to see the In-Game Gallery images they could just click and, there ya' go. And people with a slower connection who perhaps ether only wanted to see future, and past official artwork, crest/emblems, ect, or didn't want to see more of their artwork at all, wouldn't be forced to load them? ~~Takoto 03:32, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ::So we'd just have a few images in each character's page and a link to all of the characters images? Ok, good idea. Judge Balthier 15:22, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Dustloop Bonjour, me again. I just thought you should know that the Perez vandal is fooling around on the Dustloop wikia, the wikia about fighting games. It's none of my business, but if it were me, I would tell someone at central wikia. Au revoir. Judge Balthier 16:31, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :Don't they have an admin' over there? I'll try to contact someone to do something. ~~Takoto 16:51, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :I sent them a message, but I don't really know if they'll deal with it. If that Wiki hasn't gotten any active admins, maybe you should apply (or get someone) to apply to be one on there? I can't right now, as I've already "adopted" a wiki in the past six weeks so yeah... ~~Takoto 17:24, May 5, 2010 (UTC) ::I talked to Charitwo on the central wikia. He only deleted a few pieces of vandalism. But, the vandalism goes back since April, probably even further and I also believe the PEREZ vandal has created numerous accounts. Oh well :P Judge Balthier 17:01, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Uh... this Perez dude sure is annoying. :/ I see he's still at it... ~~Takoto 19:07, May 10, 2010 (UTC) License Selection Hey, could you please add this: *Fair use **ASCopyright|From something made by Arc Systems Do not claim fair use for fanart you didn't make! to the MediaWiki:Licenses? Please, just put it under the Wikimedia tab. Au revoir. Judge Balthier 00:20, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :Sure. ~~Takoto 00:21, May 18, 2010 (UTC) =D Thank you! This will save me a lot of time! By the book, everytime we upload an image that is made by Arc Systems, we should put: to show that they were the ones that made the image. This way, I won't have to go back through every image I upload and then type in the license. I can just choose the license as soon as I upload. Once again, thanks. ^_^ Judge Balthier 00:30, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :Okie dokie dude~ ~~Takoto 18:05, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Sidebar Hey, could you go here:MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar and replace all of that content with this: *mainpage| *Special:Search|Advanced Search *#category-Playable Characters#|Characters *#category-Non-playable Characters#|Non Playable Characters *BlazBlue|Game Series **Blazblue: Calamity Trigger|Blazblue: Calamity Trigger **BlazBlue: Continuum Shift|BlazBlue: Continuum Shift **BlayzBloo: Super Melee Brawlers Battle Royale|BlayzBloo: Super Melee Brawlers Battle Royale *Main_Page|Top Content **#popular#|most_popular **#visited#|Most visited **#voted#|highest_ratings **#newlychanged#|Newly changed *Community **#topusers#|Featured users **portal-url|portal **w:Gaming|Wikia Gaming Hub **http://irc.wikia.com/gaming/|Gaming IRC Channel *blogs-recent-url|blogs-recent-url-text please? Judge Balthier 01:32, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :Done, also, thanks for doing that :< I was trying to edit the side bar ages ago but couldn't work out how to do it properly and gave up... ~~Takoto 03:04, July 1, 2010 (UTC) There any way I can help? This place is notably lacking. Do you think there are any ways I can help improve this? After all, we're only a couple weeks away from the US release date of Continuum Shift. Moglet 15:37, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :If you know the spoilers, then help adding the information to the pages? Or perhaps create the move-list pages for the playable characters whom currently do not have pages for them yet? ~~Takoto 16:02, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :: I'll see what I can do. I can't help with the move lists, but maybe I can help improve some articles. --Moglet 16:43, July 6, 2010 (UTC) About You *Just wondering, are you the admin of the BlazBlue Wiki? Nathan900130 20:50 July 7 2010 (UTC) :Yes, I am. Right now I'm the only active admin... there IS one over admin but he's only edited like ten or so times and rarely comes here. ~~Takoto 13:05, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Another admin Hey if you need another admin I'm always free. I'd like to see this wiki improved too, but I don't like the idea of spoilers. Babylonking 04:06, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, there's already another user I'm considering for an admin whose been here for quite a while and has a high amount of edits. The wiki doesn't really need two admins due to the fact it gets little spam though, ether way. ~~Takoto 13:24, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Phone Card Illustrations I was wondering have you heard about these phone card illustrations that were made by Arc? http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v39/example2/BlazBlue/largeAnimePaperscans_BlazBlue_na-1.jpg http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v39/example2/BlazBlue/largeAnimePaperscans_BlazBlue_na-5.jpg http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v39/example2/BlazBlue/largeAnimePaperscans_BlazBlue_Neclo.jpg Anyways, I wanted to know should we upload these illustrations or not because, like, these pics are really provocative...but then again they don't actually go overboard, lol. :Eh, they're not that bad, so I say upload them. ~~Takoto 02:20, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Sidebar, again. Hey, I fixed a couple of the tabs and updated the sidebar with 'related media'. Could you replace all of the content in MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar with this: -snip- ?Judge Balthier 22:50, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :'ite, done~ ~~Takoto 23:49, July 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks, "MediaWiki" is really confusing to me @__@. Judge Balthier 03:36, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Hiya Hi, thanks for the offer. I want to do the best I can to help complete this wiki. And I saw that no one edited Jin's Continuum Shift movelist so I decided to help myself to it. ^^ If there's anything else you need me to help with on this Wiki, I'll do my best to assist ^^ Roninlast 18:47, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :Okie dokie. Takoto 22:25, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Main Page I know it looks a little sloppy, but it was the best I could do, for now. T__T This coding is really, really hard for me to understand, and some of the boxes look slightly out of place. I'm tired. I'll try to fix it later. :3 Judge Balthier 02:53, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :Lol, I was like OMGWHUT~ when I saw it cause I totally wasn't expecting it. xD Maybe resize the character portraits and make them a tad smaller (if not, I could do that). It looks nice so far and works quite well (how the portraits link to the character articles and all, I always forgot how to code an image to do that... xD) Takoto 03:40, August 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Better?? Judge Balthier 18:59, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :::OMG. It looks awesome xDD *hugs* Thanks, it looks so much nicer than it did before~ Takoto 21:09, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :::: :D Thanks! After many, many tries, I finally got it to look a little decent...By the way, I found that I screwed up and gave you the wrong information, so, could you, once again, go to MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar and replace all of the content with this? ::::Hopefully, we get it right this time. :3 Judge Balthier 21:30, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::Done~ Takoto 22:11, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks For blocking that guy. I seriously have no I idea what he was trying to pull off. Also, this is what I found:http://unclubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/FunFic:Ragna_The_Bloodedge. I have no idea what that's about and I'm guessing that wikia in general is about cracking jokes? LOL Judge Balthier 01:22, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :Whuuuut xD Takoto 10:26, August 17, 2010 (UTC) New "Skin" Do you think this place looks a little 'bland'? If you do, I think that I might know how to 'fix' it. But only if you want to go ahead with it. If it looks ugly...just change it back, yeah. Judge Balthier 16:38, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :A while back I was thinking about creating a custom skin for this place but I really couldn't get it down/to look alright, I'm interested, yeah. Takoto 17:26, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, here it goes! Could you go to MediaWiki:Monaco.css and replace all of that content with the following?: Judge Balthier 17:46, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Okay, done~ Takoto 19:26, August 18, 2010 (UTC)